(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to focal-plane shutters and optical equipment.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-317589 discloses a focal-plane shutter providing with a leading blade electromagnet, a trailing blade electromagnet, and an actuator capable of holding a lever opening and closing a leading blade in an non-energized state.
The actuator disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-317589 includes a stator, a coil, and a rotor. Thus, the provision of such an actuator might increase a size of the focal-plane shutter itself.